mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Frankie Gluskin
Frankie "Eddie" Gluskin, also known as The Creep downstairs, was a patient who ruthlessly pursued Waylon Park, with the intention of making him his "wife". He serves as the secondary leader of the Dixmor Inmates. Biography All that is known about Gluskin's early life is that he was brutally abused by his doctor and nurses at the Dixmor Asylum, Eddie was sent to the asylum for no real reasons and was just a normal town citizen. In the asylum he later became a misogynist and a serial killer who mutilated nurses after he was abused too much. Info Frank Gluskin makes his first appearance at the start of the game in the Underground Lab, being forced against his will to enter one of the glass chambers in the lab to undergo painstaking restraint and experiments. Waylon Park is there working on one of the computer for debugging to allow the aforementioned experiment. Before Frankie is finally restrained, he runs up to the glass begging for help, and exclaims that Waylon has the power to stop all of it before being forced again to enter one of the glass chambers. Much later in the story where Waylon picks up the "Kill Us" document, a voice can be heard on the other side of a blocked door screaming for help. Zooming with the camcorder reveals the voice is being followed by Frankie, who quickly disappears from the corridor. Waylon continues to the Vocational Block, where Eddie is once again seen when he pushes his face against the glass of one of the doors, smiling insanely. He is notably scarred and acts out much like many other inmates, though to an extremely much higher degree; he has misogynistic and transmisogynistic fantasies and mutilates other men to make them look like his ideal woman, including genital and chest mutilation, all in an attempt to create a "bride" for himself. During that time in the game, Frankie pursues Waylon who jumps down an elevator shaft to escape him, and gravely wounds his right leg while doing so, making him less mobile for the remainder of the story. With an injured leg, still attempting to escape Gluskin, Waylon attempts to hide in a locker, but Frank discovers this and drags the locker itself to another room: Eddie's "workshop" where he brutally mutilates others. Frankie gasses the locker Waylon is inside to "calm him down" while he cuts into another victim. Shortly after this, Gluskin strips Waylon of all his clothes and places him on a table, preparing to cut into him with a buzzsaw, with Waylon's body placed, so his dik is aimed at the buzzsaw. Just before the spinning buzzsaw reaches Waylon's body, Leo Kasper comes in and engages in a fight with Eddie. Waylon uses this distraction as an opportunity to escape through a broken window. Death Once Waylon escapes, he goes back in the block and find the key that unlocks the door to the Male Ward. Frank continues his pursuit of Waylon and captures him once more, shouting out misogynistic slurms while chasing him. He puts a noose around Waylon's neck while accusing Waylon of "cheating" him, and attempts to hang him on a pulley system, along with many previously deceased hanging victims. Waylon struggles for his life as he is lifted, with his weight causing some of the ceiling and system to break away, which forces Eddie to use more strength to lift and hang Waylon. Eventually, Waylon's weight becomes too great of a burden for Frankie to lift. This causes a sudden weight shift in the pulley - Waylon falls, while Frank is caught up into his own ropes and pulled upward to be impaled onto a hanging metal bar. The groom uses his dying hand to grab Waylon's, telling him "We... could... have been beautiful." Waylon falls down and lands on the ground, causing Frankie to be further impaled on the iron bar, killing him. Personality and traits Gluskin has a misleadingly kind personality as he is large, and very charming, though upon being rejected he can become violent and insulting. He is obsessed with the idea of his "bride" to the point where he mutilates people he seems mentally acceptable to make them physically acceptable as well. He appears to be only interested in taking men and removing and adding parts to create a woman by removing the privates, bowls, and shaves body hair and adding woman privates. His charming personality often slips when he is rejected, and he yells dangerously between admiring his "bride's" appearance and personality and insulting them, often using violent slurms. Trivia *His role in the story is similar to Richard Dixmor's as they both capture the good guy, cut off body parts from other Dixmor Inmates, speak in a polite tone along with calling the good guys a certain nice nickname and saying that they are heavier than they look and are killed in an attempt to kill the protagonist. *Frankie was the first known leader of the Dixmor inmates. After his death in 2015, he was replaced by Mankind. Gallery Gluskin_and_Voorheese.jpg|Frankie with Voorheese AKA The Beauty and The Beast of Dixmor Asylum. Richard_and_Frankie.jpg|Richard and Frankie. Gluskin_rockin'.jpg|Gluskin rockin' the joint. Gluskin_transformation.jpg|Eddie getting transformed into a rapist psycho. Eddie_Gluskin_asylum_quote.png|Gluskin as one of the Asylum antagonists. Gluskin_lights_on_and_off.gif|Frankie turning the lights on and off n' siht. Gluskin_art.jpg|Drawing of his face. Theme song Frankie's theme song is I want a Girl by American Quarter, logically. It is also the song he keeps singing while wandering around the asylum and chasing Park. Category:Characters Category:Project Pawns Category:Perverts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Good Guys Category:Tottal psychos Category:Characters with double personalities Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Ugly people Category:They Stink! Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Gang Leaders